headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Canada
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Canadians | appearances = | poi = Alberta; British Columbia; Edmonton; Halifax; Manitoba; Montreal; New Brunswick; Nova Scotia; Ontario; Ottawa; Quebec; Saskatoon; Saskatchewan; Toronto; Vancouver; Winnipeg | 1st = }} Canada is a country occupying most of northern North America, extending from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. Now while Canada may not have cultivated a riveting background of horror legends such as what one might find in the United Kingdom or the United States, it is known as the birth place of many fine actors and directors such as David Cronenberg, Elias Koteas, Shawn Ashmore and Tyler Mane. Canada is also known for being the stomping grounds for Bigfoot - everyone's favorite cryptid of the Pacific Northwest. There have also been tales of a teenage girl who becomes a werewolf, a centuries-old vampire who works as a police detective in Toronto, as well as the mysterious world of the Fae. A Canadian scientist named Andrea Hewitt developed an operation for a human eye transplant. After testing the process on baboons, she moved onto a human test subject, and gave Aaron Scates the eyes of a wolf. In addition to having his eyesight restore, Aaron began demonstrating certain predatory instincts. Deemed too dangerous to continue existing in the real world, a team of security specialists began tracking him all across the Canadian woods trying to capture and/or kill him. Hybrid (2007) Points of Interest Films that take place in * Black Christmas (1974) * Black Swarm * Fly, The * Frankenstein Theory, The (2013) * Ginger Snaps (2000) * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed (2004) * Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning (2004) * Hybrid * Nightbreed * Prom Night (1980) * Prom Night II (1987) * Prom Night III: The Last Kiss * Scanners (1981) * Tusk * Videodrome * WolfCop TV shows that take place in * Bitten * Blood Ties * Forever Knight * Lost Girl Books that take place in * Cabal Characters from * Aaron Boone * Bianca Bellange * Brigitte Fitzgerald * Diane McAdams * Don Schanke * Ginger Fitzgerald * Henry Fitzgerald * James William * Jason McCardy * Joe Stonetree * Jorge Sorrentino * Kim Obrist * Natalie Lambert * Nate Parker * Pamela Fitzgerald * Philip McAdams * Rachel Sutton * Rajani Mohadevan * Trina Sinclair * Yetrigar }} * A.J. Cook * Aaron Douglas * Aaron Smolinski * Adam Greydon Reid * Adam Harrington * Aimée Leigh * Alan Gibson * Alexandre Boisvert * Andrew Jackson * Andrew Moodie * Angela Galuppo * Angus MacInnes * Anna Paquin * Barbie Wilde * Ben Cotton * Brad Loree * Catherine Disher * Cecilia Parker * Chad Todhunter * Chandra West * Christian Duguay * Christine Harnos * Christopher Hart * Claude Héroux * Colm Magner * Conrad Bain * Corey Haim * Cory Monteith * Danielle Hampton * David Cronenberg * David Grove * David Manners * Debbie Rochon * Deborah Duchêne * Diana Bang * Don Carmody * Earl Pomerantz * Edward Dmytryk * Elias Koteas * Elias Toufexis * Elisabeth Brooks * Elissa Lewis * Emily Holmes * Emily Perkins * Emmanuelle Chriqui * Geoff Klein * Gianpaolo Venuta * Gordon Michael Woolvett * Gordon Sterne * Graham Shiels * Grant Harvey * Greg Bryk * Greyston Holt * Heather Menzies * Howard Shore * Ian Kessner * Ian Tracey * Ivor Francis * James Cameron * James Gallanders * Janet Kidder * Jay Baruchel * Jerry Ciccoritti * Jessica Malka * Jesse Moss * Jody Thompson * John C. Higgins * John Fawcett * John Kapelos * John S. Robertson * Jonathan Frid * JR Bourne * Julia Benson * Karen Walton * Kate Vernon * Katharine Isabelle * Katheryn Winnick * Keegan Connor Tracy * Kelley Armstrong * Keram Malicki-Sánchez * Kevin Munroe * Kristen Hager * Kyle Cassie * Laura Regan * Laura Vandervoort * Len Cariou * Lovern Kindzierski * Luigia Zucaro * Lydia Doesburg * Margot Kidder * Maria de Aragon * Mark Irwin * Mark N. Tompkins * Mark Rendall * Mark Robson * Martin Cummins * Meaghan Rath * Mercedes McNab * Mia Kirshner * Michael Ironside * Michael Robison * Michael J. Fox * Michael Wincott * Monique Ganderton * Natalie Brown * Natasha Henstridge * Nathan Fillion * Niall Matter * Noah Danby * Ocean Hellman * Pat Mastroianni * Pat McMahon * Paul Fox * Paul Gross * Paul Massie * Peter Stebbings * Pierre David * Rachel Hayward * Rae Dawn Chong * Rénald Paré * René Malo * Richard Harmon * Roman Podhora * Roy Moore * Russ Jones * Sam Stone * Sandor Stern * Sara Canning * Sarah Allen * Sarah Polley * Shaun Sipos * Shawn Ashmore * Shelley Winsor * Sherry Miller * Steve DiMarco * Steve Hoban * Todd McFarlane * Tom Butler * Tyler Mane * Victoria Pratt * Vincent Corazza * William Armstrong * William Dear * Yvonne De Carlo * Zoë Belkin }} * Cory Monteith * George Romero * Jonathan Frid * Paul Massie External Links * at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Canada Category:North America Category:Blood Ties/Miscellaneous Category:Forever Knight locations